


Pokemon: One Destiny Part:3

by candieman



Series: Pokemon: One Destiny [3]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candieman/pseuds/candieman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our trainer is now enjoying his time in Odale town, but is it in vain? Read on to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An average day at Odale town.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope someday to allow YOU to choose certain aspects of the story. Also, if you have a character you want in this story, just leave a comment and we can continue on from there. (Not all suggested characters will make the final cut.)

"Ra Ralts!" Says Jamie cheerfully and loudly. I slowly begin to open my eyes to find Jamie sitting on my chest, looking down on me. "Uhhh... Morning Jamie?" I say confused and tiredly. "Morning Ryan!" Jamie says cheerfully as she hops off my chest and onto the floor. "Why'd you wake me up Jamie?" I ask, still confused. "Because I'm excited for today?" Jamie says a little nervous. "Well okay then. But what time is it?" I ask as I slowly get up and look at the clock. " Two o'clock?! Really? I'm going back to sleep!" I say as I cover my head with my pillow. "Well Ryan, theres something else..." Jamie says nervously. "Yes Jamie?" I ask annoyed. "I can hear screaming from outside..." Jamie says, now scared. "Huh. Well I'll get a fresh pair of clothes on and we'll check it out." I say as I jump out of bed.

Once we run out the door of the pokemon center the screams stop. "They stopped... Jamie I have no idea what you heard bu-... Ow!" I say as I'm abrumptly interupted by a man who runs into me, knocking me over. "What was that for!" I ask loudly as the man gets up. "Sorry kid, Team Aqua's tryin' to get me." The man says as he runs off. I could barely make the man out. He was wearing a red outfit or costume with some weird crown like mark on it. Once I finally get up I'm knocked back down again. "Ow!" I say as I hit the ground. "Kid, I'm sorr- Wait aren't you the kid that beat me at Prof. Birches lab?" The man asks. "Maybe, why?" I ask confused. "Nevermind kid... You know, your a strong trainer. I mean I'm no leader or admin, I'm just a grunt. But the way you battled was amazing. If you joined us, our boss can offer you a new, better world with more, vast, beautiful oceans. You could live a great life kid." The man says encouragingly. "No! You tried to steal from Prof. Birch. I'm not like that." I say confidently. "Sigh. Sad to see such a good trainer waste his potential. Anyways, were did the Team Magma member go?" The man asks politely. "Umm... that way." I say as I point in the opposite direction. "Thanks kid!" The Team Aqua member says as he runs off in that direction. "That was weird... Now to find out who screamed. Come on Jamie!" I say as I begin to walk in the direction the screams came from. Jamie leaves her position as a bystander and follows me.

Once I reach the area where the screams came from, I hear a female voice crying and a male voice talking, possibly to the person crying. "Hello?" I say nervously as I continue to slowly walk. "Oh hello! We're over here!" The male voice says. I start to follow his voice until I find two people sitting on the ground, the female crying into the male's shoulder. "What happened, if I may ask." I ask to the man. "That man in the blue stole this lady's stone she wears as a necklace. It's from ancient times, something is carved into it." The man says with a hint of anger. "Well I saw a man in red running from that man in blue. I think the man in blue is from Team Aqua." I say to the man. "That makes sense. But who was the man in red?" The man asks me. "The Team Aqua member said something about Team Magma." I say. "Hmm... Never heard of them. Oh well. I'm going to bring her home. By the way whats your name? My name is Silver." The man says as he holds his hand out. "Oh, the names Ryan. I just became a trainer two days ago. I'm from Littleroot town." I say while I shake his hand. "Cool! I'm currently adventuring the Hoenn region as well. When are you planning on leaving here?" Silver asks me. "Uhh... Tomorrow I guess. Why?" I ask. "Same here. Maybe we can travel together? Today I just plan on going up and back down route 102. It's a dead end. Only 3 miles long. Want to come?" Silver asks me, full of hope. "Sure! sounds fun, right Jamie?" I ask Jamie. "Ralts!" Jamie says, clearly excited. "Oh, and sure, we can travel together tomorrow." I add. "Well all right. I'll meet you at the entrance to route 102." Silver says as he begins to walk the lady home. Now, you may be thinking, walking with a 14 year old kid three miles at 2:00 a.m., you must be weird. But Silver admits as we're walking on route 102 that he didn't want to deal with trainers wanting to battle. Thats why he wanted to travel the route so early. So yeah.

"Well that was fun." I say to Silver as we get back to Odale town from our uneventful journey. "Yeah. Your Ralts handled it well." Silver says as we continue to head back to the pokemon center. "Ralts Ra!" Jamie says in recognition to Silver's compliment. "So what now?" I ask Silver. "Well, I was planning on fishing. Would you like to come with me?" Silver asks. "Sure. But I don't have a fishing pole." I say disappointedly to Silver. "Don't worry, you can borrow mine." Silver says happily. "Alright. But where are we going fishing? Theres no body of water near here." I ask Silver. "Well, I was hoping to fish at that small stream. See what bounty it holds." Silver says cheerfully. "Well okay.Are we going now?" I ask Silver. "Coarse." Silver says.


	2. Every cloud has its Silver lining.

Kerplunk, the lure sounds as it hits the water. "Man, I hope there are better pokemon here than just Magikarp." I say jokingly. "Ha! Yeah I know. There are so many Magikarp in the world. To many." Silver says. "Well, I brought some food Silver, want some breakfast?" I ask politely. "Nahh, I can cook us a mean Magikarp." Silver says smiling. "Well okay Mr. Master Chef." I say and I playfully punch Silver's arm after. "Ryan, what can I do?" Jamie asks me. "Oh uhh... Jamie, you can... take a dip in the water if you want." I say to Jamie. "Wait, Jamie didn't say anything. How could you have known?" Silver asks me confused. "Oh, Jamie's a phsycic type so she can use telepathy." I say, acting all smart like. "Oh yeah. Ralts are phsycic types. Forgot. Heh." Silver says. "So Silver?" I ask. "Yeah?" Silver says as he re-casts his fishing line. "What regions have you explored?" I ask. "Well, I've explored Johto a fair amount, but not all of it. I almost went to Kanto until I heard Hoenn was much more beautiful than Kanto. And their right." Silver says. "Cool cool. Second question. You never told me what town you came from Silver." I say very patiently. "I-I'd rather not say." Silver says, probably having a flash back. "Sorry." I say, a bit bummed out. "No no, its not your fault." Silver says, failing at forcing back tears. "Well If its- Oop! I got a bite!" I say as I quickly jump up and start to reel. I begin to give the caught pokemon some room to leave, then pull the line again constantly to tire it out. Then I begin to pull the fishing rod up to pull the pokemon in more. "Almost there!" I say inbetween breaths as I struggle to pull it in. "Wow! Must be big!" Silver says, obviously had forgotten what had pained him. "Jamie, I got one on the hook!" I yell to Jamie. Jamie comes running back from where ever she had wandered. "Cool!" Jamie says excitedly. "I can't tell what it is. It's not red, I assure you of that!" Silver says loudly. I finally pull it out of the water, and when I do it flies onto the shore and begins to flop about. "Cool, new pokemon!" I say happily as I pull out my pokedex. "Hmm... Feebas... the fish pokemon. Man, I wish I could catch it! Forgot to get more pokeballs..." I say half heartedly. "Can I catch it?" Silver asks. "Knock yourself out Silver." I say. "Thanks Ryan!" Silver says as he throws his pokeball at the Feebas. Feebas then enters the pokeball.   
Tick  
Tick  
Tick  
Click. "Yes! I caught the Feebas!" Silver proudly declares. "Nice." I say. "Jamie, lets get a few pokeballs. Silver we'll be back. We're just going to get a few pokeballs to catch any new pokemon." I say as I begin to head out. "Do we have to go Ryan?" Jamie asks. "Well, whats the point of fishing if we don't have pokeballs?" I ask Jamie. "True." Jamie says. Then we begin to head back to town. I wonder why Silver got so emotional when I asked him where he came from... "Jamie, you doing ok back there?" I ask curiously. "Ralts." Jamie says. "I'll take that as a yes." I say blandly. Once we get back to town, we hear the sounds of fighting coming from outside the pokemon center. Soon we begin to run to see whats happening. As we turn the corner all we can see is a ton Of Team Aqua and Team Magma members fighting.


	3. Where fire and water meets.

"Jamie... We should have stayed with Silver..." I say as I begin to back up. "Ralts..." Jamie says. One of the Team Magma members starts to look behind him, probably to look for support, due to the fact he was being double teamed by Team Aqua. "Uhhh... Shoot!" The Team Magma member says as he looks around. "Hey kid, help me!" He says to me, looking me in the eyes. "Ok?" I say as I jump up to help him. "Jamie let's go!" I say to Jamie. Jamie quickly gets in front of me, ready to battle. "Which pokemon is yours?" I ask the man. "Mines the Mightyena." He says inbetween giving his pokemon orders. "Alright! Jamie, use confusion on the enemy Zigzagoon!" I say, getting into tempo with the battle. Jamie uses confusion and hits the enemy zigzagoon, but the zigzagoon retaliates with slash, hitting Jamie. "Jamie jump back and us-" I say as Jamie jumps back and uses magic leaf. The leaves continue to chase the Zigzagoon until the other enemy's Chimecho uses lightscreen and to block the leaves. "Nice Jamie! Now use double team!" I say to Jamie "Hey kid, make the copies encase the enemy pokemon! My Mightyena will lurk outside the copies and strike them down!" The man says. "Ok. Jamie make your copies circle around the enemy pokemon!" I say. Jamie does as told and her copies surround the enemies' pokemon. The Team Magma member's Mightyena starts to sneak around, attack, and retreat back behind the copies until both pokemon faint.

"Great job kid!" The man says. "My names Alex. I'm an adminastrator for Team Aqua. Kid, If I remember correctly, your the one who had put that Team Aqua member on the wrong trail. I had gotten away because of you,and now I'm an admin." "Cool.Hey, did you take the necklace from the Team Aqua member?" I ask. "Yes, but we gave it back to the person they stole it from." Alex says proudly. "Thats nice." I say. "Yeah kid. For helping me twice I award you with these; This is a Magma coin, it gives you access to our facility, and this, It's a badge for helping an admin. Wear it proudly. And also I'll give you a special Team Magma pokeball. It's designed with our insignia." Alex says as he hands me the things. "Thanks. It was really nothing." I say as I put the things into my bag. "Well I better go. Boss is telling us to head out." Alex says. "Bye Alex." I say back. Alex then runs off to join the others. "So Jamie, lets get a few pokeballs and heal you up at the pokecenter ok?" I ask Jamie calmly. "Sounds... Ahhh... Good Ryan." Jamie says as she walks up to me, holding her arm and grimacing. 

"Hey Silver! We're back!" I declare loudly. "Hey Ryan! How was the journey?" Silver asks. "It was ok. Not very interesting. How was it here?" I ask curiously. "The only thing to bite was that Feebas you got earlier. Otherwise nothing." Silver says happily. "Sooooo... Anything else you want to do before tommorrow? I ask Silver curiously.


	4. A dark discovery.

We begin to walk back to town, having conversation after conversation about anything and everything under the sun. From our favorite berry, to wild pokemon that would be cool to encounter. Ralts wasn't on the list. "Silver, dark types are weak to fighting types remember?" I say in an annoying manner. "Oh, pffft! I knew that!" Silver says, trying to hold onto the small strip of dignity he has left. "Ryan?" Jamie asks patiently. "Yes Jamie?" I say, responding to her question. "I sense something... different about Odale town. It's energy has changed..." Jamie says slowly, possibly regretting leaving the small creek. As we near Odale town, we spot an elderly lady, sitting in the brush, possibly crying. "Hello ma'am?" I say as we cautiously approach her. "I'm not dead!!" She says, startled, as she jumps out of the brush. "Oh, it's just a bunch of kids. Thought it was Giratina." The lady says as she adjusts her circular glasses. "Giratina?" I ask the old lady confused. "And whats going on?" "Well, back in the day while Arceus was still creating the universe, a few pokemon were around. Mew, Dialga, Palkia, etc. Arceus had feared for his creations, so he had created Giratina, to guard the pokemon from harm. But one night, whilst Giratina was sleeping, Arceus unknowingly releases his built up dark energy into the desolate dimension of pure evil. Giratina had not known about this evil dimension, so it slept there. When Arceus had released it's dark energy Giratina had enough exposure to change over 1,000 good hearted people evil. Due to this Giratina, being maybe the kindest being in existence thus far, had not been able to control the energy, and the darkness engulfed it in evil. Then, the next night, Giratina comes to this exact location and begins to release it's dark energy, so it could turn the light energy into darkness, but Arceus had found out, and thankfully banished Giratina to that evil dimension, sealed it off, with all of it's other horribly evil creations, and left Giratina to die. Legend has it that there is still a tremendous amount of dark energy left here, almost like its being dormant. But now it's being released back into the world." The old lady says, almost frightened, as she looks back at Odale town. "Night is about to fall. You should get going. Find a place to sleep if you haven't. Bye." The woman says as she leaves. All three of us are completely silent, so much so that not even our breaths can be heard as we return to our place of resting. Silver goes back to his friends house, and Jamie and I go to the pokecenter. No word was said for the rest of that night. For we to frightened to even try. We had seen something truly evil in the sky, watching us... studying us...


End file.
